Title Currently Undecided
by Sansansan
Summary: Emmion lived perfectly happy, until one night...it was taken from her. This her story from her childhood to the day she is an overlord, until she becomes a Heroe of Might and Magic. It's filled with heart-peircing sadness, and compellng suprise.
1. Childhood

Chapter 1-Childhood

From the moment I was born, I was destined to be a great fighter, but being the daughter of a necromancer and a demon, life wasn't easy. Even though I was more human looking than them, with fair skin, and light brown hair, the inhuman thing about me, was my crimson red eyes. It didn't matter to me though; I loved my parents despite what others said. They had given up their powers, and positions for each other, and for me. Although neither of them were considered human among the Erathians, they are the most humanly beings I've ever known in my whole life.

My father was a demon, he looked nearly like all other demons, it the exception that his horns had been broken when he gave up his powers and immortality to be with my mother. My mother was a necromancer; to become a necromancer, one gave up their soul to be able to lift soldiers from the dead. Her eyes seemed lifeless and hollow; they would have been beautiful, if they weren't clouded and dim as they seemed. She had given up her powers as well, but life as a necromancer drains your youth slowly, her charcoal hair hung long and thin, and she appeared thin and frail.

When I was about five, began to go to school; it was tolerable until one day when I became furious at a boy who wouldn't stop teasing me. He loudly blurted rude and unnecessary comments, "Hey Emmion! Can you summon me a demon, or a ghost, or skeleton! One that throws fire balls, or maybe a--" And before He could finish, I turned around and punched him straight in the face making him fall down with a bloody nose. Then I contently walked away, but few minutes later a instructor came, grabbed me by my shoulder, and pulled me inside to lecture me about morals or something, because apparently I was the one who should be getting spoken to on the subject. In a little while my parents came in, I was so relieved, they asked me to leave to room, so I did, last thing I heard from the teacher was a laugh and her saying, "So she can't listen." I closed the door and sat outside.

After almost an hour of listening to random yells and silences, my parents came out and sat on each side me. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"We do not know," my mother said in a soft voice.  
"That's what we're going to ask you." My father said patting my head.  
"Why would I know?"  
"How about an easier question, did you beat that boy up?"  
"Well I punched him, but he was making fun of me, and I know he meant some of it about you, both of you!" tears began welling in my eyes.  
"There, there" my mother said, "we'll set things straight." They got up again, and went back into the room. In a few minutes, they emerged to say, "Emmion, starting to tomorrow, you're going to be tough everything by us."

I stood up and yelled, "Hurray!" My dad picked me up on his shoulders and I grabbed onto his ears, "Most kids are a little disappointed when they hear this news." He laughed.  
"Well it doesn't matter, cause I don't have any friends." I laughed  
"Well, we're gonna have to change that."  
"Hurray!!" They both laughed and we went home.

After about a month of home school, I finally did get a friend, a griffin, named Gavin. He was beautiful, with white feathers, shining blue eyes and an expression that looked like he always smiling. He was really young, only a baby, so he either hung around on my shoulders, which actually didn't hurt much, or played out in the field with me. I was so happy to be with my family and have a wonderful friend. Life was so perfect, it couldn't have gotten better. I truly wish it could have stayed.

After a year of beautiful perfection there was thunderous knock at the door, and when my father opened it, a man ran in and put him to the floor, more ran in and found my mother. In all of the confusion, I ran and hid a cabinet, I didn't know where Gavin was, and I prayed that he had gotten out. I heard slow foot steps coming closer to my hiding place. The man opened the cabinet quickly and I screamed and tried to run, but he caught me and carried by the back of my shirt, I squirmed to get out of his grasp, but the attempt was futile.

When we got to the room were everybody was, I saw my parents, they were tied up, on their knees, and beaten up so hard were bleeding out of theirs mouths. The carrying me laughed, "I found her, she was hiding!" he dropped me onto the hard wood floor, and they all laughed as I curled up into a ball, as if it would make ne less visible. "What should we do with her?" one of the men yelled. "Paralysis!" another hooted.

"Yeah!" they all bellowed, there was a sharp pain in my back, next thing I knew, I couldn't move.

"You monsters!" my mother screamed. Hurting surged through my body as I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't, I tried so hard, but I could not move a muscle. After an agonizing hour of seeing those horrible people brutally torture my parents, they were lying on the floor dead. And I still couldn't move. Then men in my house, put me in a cage, and left me to hang in a well. After a day, the paralysis wore off and I couldn't stop crying. Lived in the well for a while, and cried for help until my voice was gone.

I lost track of the days and nights that I had spent in that well, but one night, I felt like my soul was gone, and all could say was, "Help...help…help…help…" in a hoarse voice, when, at last, I heard another voice say, "Is there somebody down there?"


	2. Rescue

Chapter 2- Rescue

My eyes lit up, "Hello!? Is there really some one up there!?" There was a pause then "Yes, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, there should be a rope tied to some thing up there, it's probably attached to my cage, if you can find it and pull me up, please!" In a few seconds, I began to slowly rise. When I reached the top three sets of arms reached out and brought me to the ground. In front of me stood a woman that looked about thirty, and two kids about my age, a boy and a girl. After about a moment of staring at me, the young girl broke out in laughter, "Wow! You weren't kidding, you ARE in a cage." She kept laughing and talking as if she couldn't breathe, "A...ha...little wooden cage! Ha, ha!" The woman hit her on the back of the head. "Ouch!"

The woman came and kneeled down by my cage, "Don't worry, we'll get you out." She said in a smooth voice. She pulled out a dagger, its blade was red, and I could tell at the moment it wasn't made of any ordinary metal. She lodged the dagger into the lock on the cage; she twisted it and broke the lock straight in half.

I slowly pushed the door of the cage open and stepped out. I was so relieved to finally move my legs again. The woman stood up in front of me, I stared at her for a moment in awe, and then rushed forward to hug her. Tears began pouring from my eyes without me even intending. She smiled and slowly stroked my head.

Later, after I had calmed down a bit, we were all sitting in silence until the woman spoke, "Well, first, what is your name, child?"

"Emmion." I said in a weak, shaking voice.

She nodded, "I am Kendra, and these two," She gestured to the kids, "are Lynx and Jocelyn." I looked at them, and could kind tell what they were like. Jocelyn, the girl, had short dark hair that big lock that shifted into one eye; she wore shorts that went to her knees, with tights underneath, a vest, and a long coat. From the expression on her face and her posture, I could tell she was tough, probably sarcastic, and temperamental, but worth having on your side in a fight. As for Lynx, the boy, he had shaggy, dirty-blonde hair, and wore an open vest with a long sleeved, baggy, white chemise underneath, and long pants. He seemed to space out a little every now and then, he seemed like he kind of stupid, but was probably going to be much stronger when he's older.

"Now on a more important matter," Jocelyn began, "Why were you in a cage?"

There was a pause, my eyes watered a little, "I don't know how long ago, but some people came to my home, and they were mad, or something. I think they were looking for me. They caught my parents first, and then when they found me they paralyzed me, killed my parents in front of me, and shoved me in a cage. After that, they threw me down the well." There was long silence until Kendra hit Jocelyn on the back of the head again, "Ow." Then the two began to argue.

"Well, why were they looking for you?" Lynx asked, inching closer to me.

I shook my head, "I don't know." He seemed to concentrate on me for a moment then I guess something in his head said that his time limit was up and he had to stare at something in the distance. After Kendra and Jocelyn had stopped arguing Kendra asked me if I wanted to live with her and I agreed to.

When I got to her house it looked like everything I thought it would, a hut, in a swamp, where there were blue and red flames floating in the air to illuminate the area because of all the trees hiding it from the sun. When I got inside right the entrance was kitchen that was lined with cabinets and had a huge stove to the right, then dividing into two separate halls that lead to bedrooms.


	3. Family

Chapter 3- Family

Lynx grabbed me by the arm, "C'mon, while Kendra's cooking, I'll show you where we sleep!" He seemed really excited about it, he lead me down one of the halls, and opened a door into a small, kind of dusty, room, with two lamps, and a mattress on the floor. Lynx laughed a little, "Well, it's not THAT extraordinary, but its home. Me, Jocelyn, Kendra, we're family, I wouldn't trade this place for anything."

"Dinner's ready!" Kendra called from the kitchen, and Lynx's attention was gone, "FOOD!" he cried and ran off. I stood there for a second, "Family…" I whispered then followed him. When I came to the kitchen, they had set a fourth chair at the small round table, and the room was filled with a pleasant aroma. I sat down at the newly placed chair and Kendra served me some soup, it tasted wonderful and considering it was the first meal I had had in a long time, I ate it probably within a minute. After that I had four more servings and Lynx, Jocelyn, and I were sent to bed.

In the small room Lynx had shown me earlier, all three of us shared the mattress, and all surprisingly fit comfortably. Though later that night I just stared upward thinking, and whispered to my self, "How did they find me?"

"You know," Jocelyn said "Kendra," she laughed lightly, "she's a witch. She came to us first thing this morning and told us that she sensed that a little girl, no older then Lynx or me, was trapped in a well, in middle of the forest. We didn't believe her at first, but we searched all day and finally found you. That's how she found us too; I was first, only about five, ready to hurl myself off cliff. Then Lynx, we found him half clothed in the mud, about the bleed to death; we never found what had happened to him before hand."

"Why are you telling me this?"  
"You were gonna find out anyway."  
"Why were you going to jump off a cliff?"  
"You don't want to know." I closed my eyes and imagined what could've compelled Jocelyn to do such a thing. Once I met her, she seemed shrouded in mystery, and what she had said, made the shroud thicker. I heard her voice again, "She wants us to join the army, to create a force of people who won't lose their souls to warfare and violence."

I laughed, "I don't have a soul, so it wouldn't matter."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I'm half demon; I probably wasn't born with a soul, or even a pulse." I took a short pause. "I'm pretty much already…dead."  
"Well, I think it's a great idea anyway, living for a cause, feeling like your worth something, I bet it feels amazing, being respected by the people of Erathia."  
I shook my head, "I would never risk my life for this country."  
"What about for your parents?" she paused "You don't have to do it for the country, do it for something you love, and want to protect."  
"But there's nothing left to protect-"  
"You'll change your mind one day, just go to sleep." She was silent for the rest of the night. I dreaded the silence, and nearly compelled to break it, but I soon fell into deep sleep.

When we awoke, we headed to the kitchen where Kendra was sitting at the table waiting for us. We all had a small breakfast and headed out the door, the three of them showed me all essential places in the forest, a sun worn field with mainly dirt, a cave, and a quail nest, and our final stop was a lake that, they said, I could bathe in. I let out a sigh of relief at this fact.

The rest of the day Jocelyn, Lynx, and I wandered the forest, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. First we went by a stream and they pointed out all the fish they normally catch, then we climbed the biggest tree in forest and collected acorns, the last thing we did was relax in a meadow as the sun was setting.

We walked back to the cottage, where Kendra stood in doorway waiting for us, we all ran up to her, and she smiled at us. We came in, ate and went to bed, and for the first time in a year, I didn't feel alone, I had a family again.


	4. Growing Up

Chapter 4 – Growing up

It seemed like a few short days until I was already thirteen, and I was learning fighting skills with Lynx and Jocelyn. We would train and spar every day until we collapsed. I could actually feel my self getting stronger every single day.

One winter night I awoke to the sound of a screech from outside, I grabbed the lantern and went outside to figure out where the sound came from. I went around to back of the house as I began to hear rustling noises. I came upon large, dark figure, it moved smoothly as it began to turn toward me. I froze in fear until I saw its face with a large beak that looked like it was smiling and two bright blue eyes staring straight at me. I set the lantern on the ground and ran toward the creature with open arms, "Gavin!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around my old companion. Griffins have ingenious memory; they can remember someone's voice, face, or even smell in an instant, and Gavin had remembered every single trait of mine.

I burst into tears, "Gavin! You-you're alive," I sniffled as I spoke, "I thought, I'd never see you again. I thought they killed you. It's been so long, I'm so happy you're okay." I buried my face into his feathers, and he cooed softly, and then slowly broke from my clutch. I lifted my face in shock, and was ready to chase after him, but then he suddenly stopped and began to kneel down. I walked up to him and smoothly climbed onto his back. He swiftly stood up and began to flap his wings until he finally took off. I held tight to his neck as we flew straight above the trees, and lifted us above the clouds. It was a feeling I had never felt before, a feeling that was like freedom and euphoria that but at the same made me want to cry. We circled the sky a couple times until we both saw the sun beginning to rise, and he finally landed us in front of my home.

I leapt off him with ease and ran up to the door, but as reached for it, it swung open to three standing figures I identified as my family. I looked straight down, "I know this much to ask, but please can he stay? He's my best friend; he's all I have left."

"Where have you been?" Kendra spoke in a strict voice.  
"I…" _She'd be furious if she knew the truth._ "I was out here, the whole time."

"A gryphon? They are creatures with a natural instinct, they can't stay on the ground forever, with his constant flying up, someone could find this place, and we could all be in danger." Tears began to well up in by eyes and I began breathing harder, "I…I….un…understand." I turned around rapidly before the tears began to stream down my face, then ran up and hugged Gavin. "I'm so sorry." I whispered through my crying.

I grabbed a rope, tied it around his neck, and began leading him out of the forest. I cried the whole way until I saw something the corner of my eye, I small glimmer of light. I wiped my eyes and walked toward with Gavin following closely behind. When we reached the source of the light we came upon a small clearing, I looked up to see the trees reached up so high that you only see a couple patches of sky. "I've never seen this place before." Two squirrels scurried by and Gavin violently caught one in his claw and ripped its head off. I gasped, "Gavin!" I scolded in a whisper, then paused and thought for a moment, "You genius! You disgusting, squirrel-eating genius!" And ran up and hugged him, then accidentally got some squirrel blood on my pants and boot. "Woops."

After he finished his small feast, I walked him over and tied him to the sturdiest, tin tree I could find. "Don't try to run away, okay? I'll come back every day, I promise." I kissed his beak and ran off. I returned to the house looking sad, so they wouldn't suspect anything, and they didn't. I hope not, at least.

Steadfastly, I kept my promise to Gavin, and I would attempt to capture and kill a rabbit or two to bring him every day. It was long run, my legs sometimes cramped during practice, I told them not to worry about me. It wasn't exactly easy to sneak around and lie to my family, but I had to, I just…had to.

Two years passed in a flash and before we knew it we were all fifteen, and Kendra was handing us enchanted weapons, created for us and us alone. Jocelyn, getting a red crossbow, Lynx, receiving a blue cutlass and I got a green Schiavona. Our weapons had meaning as she handed them to us she explained, "Jocelyn, you receive the red crossbow of swiftness of strength and quickness, for you are strong of heart and quick of mind. Lynx, you receive the blue cutlass of loyalty and power, for you are loyal to all around you and it is one of your many strong points. Emmion, you seem to be the one I know nothing about, but I know you've grown since we found you crying in a well, you receive the green Schiavona of intelligence and grace, for I know you are wise with your choices, no matter the risk, and you follow your heart even if the result is fatal."

After that we started practicing with our weapons, and my heart began to feel heavier every day. My lie was weighing me down; I couldn't take it any longer. One day asked to talk to Kendra alone. We went to her room; everything was really quiet until I abruptly broke the silence, "I'm so sorry." She looked at me in shock as I broke out into tears, "I've been lying to you, all of you for two years and I-I'm so sorry I couldn't tell anyone, I was so afraid of being alone again. I hate that feeling." She knelt down in front of me and stroked my brown hair, I looked up at her with my already, now even more red eyes. "I already knew. I knew you wouldn't abandon your friend, and I knew you would make the right choice."

"I couldn't lose him again, he's my best friend." I continued crying. She wrapped her around me and embraced me in a hug, "It's alright." She whispered into my ear. Those words made my tears come to a quick stop. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her back, "Thank you," My voice shook uneasily "so much." After that we stood and left the room. After that, I brought Gavin back to the swamp, to stay.

Once again, time flew like a bird and three years past like it was nothing. One blazing Monday near the end of summer, after training, at dinner Kendra announced that this would be our last week living in the forest. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, and went to bed without a word. The day before we left, I walked throughout the forest to all of my favorite places, visiting old memories and such; I kept to a used path, worn by our feet.

That night we packed up everything we had, which wasn't much, then left the next morning. Unfortunately, I had to leave Gavin behind with Kendra for his safety. Saying our final goodbyes, Lynx, Jocelyn, and I walked out of the forest to go realize our futures as Knights of Erathia.


	5. The Erathian Military

Chapter 5 – The Erathian Military

Once we enrolled in the Erathian Military everything got a little harder, from the training to the discrimination of my demon heritage. The training began at sunrise every day and would consist of a mile run out to the training grounds, a melee single practice, then a melee spar, group shield usage, followed by arrow dodging and deflection, then finally weapon single practice and spar. After that, we would run another mile back to the mess-hall, eat whatever left over pieces of animal they decided to feed, go to sleep and it would start all over again.

Of course for me, it was all five times worse. Apparently being half demon makes a great deal Erathia detest you and want to make your life exceedingly difficult. The kids living in my barracks thought of everything, from simply making me trip to hiding my sword, despite the majority of the people there no younger eighteen, they were more immature than I was when I was eight. I could talk about it all day, but in end it vigorously fascinates me how you can be judged so harshly on your eye color. Though the taunting wasn't all that completely dreadful, at least once I got used to all of it after weeks of the biased torture.

One of the more eventful days of my training at the Erathian Military Barracks was in the winter. I should say the everyday we paired up with someone for the training randomly, that day I was put with Leam Heart. Leam, how should I say this, didn't exactly favor the thought of women in the battlefield or even ilooking/i at weapons for that matter. This became illustrated rather quickly during the melee spar were at first he nearly broke my wrist, then I took a hard blow to my abdomen, which, though I had an undershirt beneath my training chain mail, broke skin as I could tell when I felt the cold pain resulted in a bleeding mark the size my foot, though it didn't mean much to me, me being only half mortal. I then soon paid him back with a quick, but hard hit to the upper right side of the bridge of his nose. Of course it ended when our commander yelled to stop before we killed each other.

Then arrow deflection, while arrows rapidly shot at us, we attempted to ignore each other as much as possible. But when Leam was more focused on what was in front him than around him, and an arrow was fling where, if had been real combat, could've gone through his back and into his heart, I could not stand by. Though instead of yelling out to him, believing he would've ignored me anyhow, I swiftly ran up to him, pushed him down, and blocked the projectile. After that, I twisted my head back to look at him, and smirked, "You're Welcome." I scoffed and walked off as our commander yelled to stop the training. At last the weapon spar came up. Surprisingly neither of us got hurt, I parried his every attack, and he mine. It was almost graceful, like a well planned dance. When we were stopped, we looked at each other in tired realization, we had met our matches.

I didn't see him for the rest of the night until I was walking out to my room and he was coming out of the infirmary, at first I recognized him by his fire-red hair, then he turned around and I saw the bruise I had given him on right upper side of the bridge of his nose. I tried not to laugh as he stopped in his tracks to glare at me. I crossed my arms and smirked in contentment, "Can I help you?" I remark cynically.

"I am afraid you have already done that, and I never had the chance to thank you." He replied irritably.

"Okay then." I quietly waited for a response for several moments, until Leam ended the silence. "Now what do you want?" He blurted out, sounding aggravated.

"I was just waiting for your thanks."

"I just said it".

"It didn't seem that way."

"Well it was!"

"Just admit that women are just as good as men in fighting."

"I will never admit such a thing, especially not to a ihalf-breed/i!" That made me snap, suddenly an impulse came over like a blood lust, just like when punched that boy when I was five. Uncontrollably I grabbed him by the neck and hurled him up against the wall. Within a few moments my anger faded, I dropped him and stared at my hands in horror. I looked up at him with an expression of confused shock, "I-I am so sorry." I uttered, and then ran to my room in near tears.

For most of that night I couldn't sleep, and when I finally accomplished that I had horrible, ones I hadn't the likes of for a while. There were demons and imps with disfigured faces trying to coax into submission of darkness and anger…iand hate./i

The next morning the other person sharing the room with me told that I had been crying for forgiveness in my sleep. I felt awful during all of training and barely ate or spoke afterwards in the mess-hall. Then Leam came to our table and sat as if he were invited. Lynx and Jocelyn were stopped mid-conversation, first they looked at each other, then at Leam, then each other again, and then Leam once more. "Um…Leam," Jocelyn began, then paused as if thinking, "Are you lost?"

"Perhaps." He shot a glance at me; I looked his face, and saw the bruise near his right eye. I then lowered my gaze too his neck and a saw a new thin one, the length of my hand. Just seeing it made me shudder from the memory. While I was walking to my room that night, he walked beside in silence until we neared the infirmary and memories began to rise in our minds, when he said in a soft voice, "There were glowing."

"What?" My shook as I asked.

"Your eyes," He replied in the same, lenient voice. I closed my eyes and shook my head of the horrible thought, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It iwas/i frightening, also magnificent"

"Well that's all comforting." I began to stomp off, but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder and nearly yelling, "Wait!" I spun around to face him. He had a look of anguish, and longing on his face. He took a deep breath and said, "I b-believe it is t-time for me to a-apologize." He hesitantly, but gracefully bowed, "I-I ask for your f-forgiveness, Emmion, I…I was a fool."

"I forgive you, but I'm…iI/i am the one who should be asking for it. I-"

"Why are always apologizing? From my view, you did nothing. I was the one who got you angry. You were simply acting on instinct."

I turned away from him, "I became…a monster…" I whispered, half to myself. Leam walked close behind me and whispered in my ear, "I wasn't afraid of you for a second, and you're not a monster, you're perfectly human." He spun back around with a look of acceptance and clemency, then walked off. I felt my heart begin to pound and wondered, what had just come over me?

In the days following that I began to look at Leam differently, not as an arrogant ass anymore, but almost as a friend. As he did continue to sit with Jocelyn, Lynx, and I in the mess hall I eventually forgot anything rude or arrogant he had said. I also somewhat began to forgive myself, which was something, I learned, that was quite over-due.

Summer came, as it did the day of our advancement came, Jocelyn, Lynx, Leam and I were promoted and sent to three separate training barracks in dispersed town based on our skills recorded from the training, Jocelyn and Leam were sent to the same one which was the most elite, meaning their skills were in little need of practice. I was sent to the second most elite, which meant my combat ability was close, but far from perfect. Lynx had been sent to the third most elite, intending that his fighting ability was plain messy. I was a little annoyed about the separation at first, but I soon got over myself, comprehending that I should've known it would eventually happen.

Before leaving with every one else that was being sent to same station as me, I shared a departure with my friends, shaking Jocelyn's hand, giving Lynx a hug, and saying to Leam, "I haven't known you for long, but I'm glad I did."

"Me too, see you when we become knights?"

"Of course!" I embraced him in a hug, and then contently departed from my beloved friends.

My new training began less than a week after arriving at the new quarters. This training was definitely different from the previous, and nearly pointless. It included archery, cavalry fighting, and magic. Though as boring as it all was, time flew as it does when there are no events to record. Soon it was one week before we became knights of Erathia.

We were sent to the capital of Erathia, Steadwick where Queen Catherine lived. In the castle me met up in large room, decorated with flower and banners, that also had large windows, in which one could clearly see the night sky. We were all suited for and given formal attire that signified our level, everyone from my division wore red, the highest wore blue, and the lowest wore yellow. Despite the uniformity, I loved the dresses that we wore which were scarlet with golden trim along the edges of the sleeves and neck, which was off-the-shoulder.

After being dubbed as knights, everyone received bronze head bands that signified everything we did to get where we were. Upon receiving mine half of my heart felt like it could burst, but the half had a feeling I hadn't felt in several years. It felt that this was a brand new tag that screamed, "I'm a dog of the military!" I pushed the feeling to the back of my head until after the ceremony, when everyone was celebrating, I was leaning against a wall, thinking.

My gaze had been focused on floor when a pair of shoes walked into my view, before I could look up, a familiar voice said, "We promised we see each other again once we became knights," In excitement I looked up into the bright green eyes of Sir Leam Heart, "And I guess we kept it."

"Leam!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." He laughed lightly. Music had been playing throughout the large room we gathered in, so Leam asked me to dance, where I naturally excepted. Part way through the dance, I laughed a little, "What are you laughing at?" Leam asked smiling back.

"Oh nothing, I just think it's funny that fourteen months ago, I hated you." I let out another giggle.

"Actually would like to know something?"

"What?"

"When I was five, I had an encounter with a little girl at school, I was making fun her. I got her so angry, she punched me and sent me home with a bloody-nose, and my mother and I moved away from there." I abruptly stopped dancing and looked at him in shock. He just nodded and said, "I'm pretty sure you know that girl, pretty well. I always wondered what happened to her."

For a while I was in near shock, and couldn't speak, Leam just laughed at me as we walked outside. Once I could talk again, I asked, "How did you know it was me from so long ago?"

"Well, your eyes had a little to with it, and being punched like that at such a young age, leaves an impression on kid. It was probably what made me hate girls, a lot."

"Then another encounter with me made you except them." I began to laugh at the idea of the story.

"Nice."

"Was I really the reason you weren't fond of girls."

"Well kind of, my mom, and my childhood wasn't exactly dream like."

"How bad was it?"

"My father joined the military when I was really young, and died soon after. So my mom and I took up her maiden name 'Spencer'. My mom slowly started to go insane after that. Every night she would come home cranky and irritated; she talked to self a lot. She never paid much attention to me after I turned eight; I was more like an item on the shelf than a son to her. I self-taught my self to fight, and protect myself and those I cared about. I was never able to protect my mother, she killed her self while I was at school one day; I was about eleven years old. She left a note; it said 'Dear Leam, I wish I could've been a better mother to you, I never meant for you grow up this way.' That's all she wrote, I stood there for few minutes, I didn't cry, or anything. But from that moment I declared that women were weak if they were anything like my mother, and took up my father's name 'Heart'."

"None of us had an easy time then." I let out a sigh and told him my story up until where we met.

"I'm sorry, mines not as hard."

""Now don't you be the one apologizing now." Tears began to fill my eyes, and I almost said, 'I'm sorry', but I stopped myself, and still cried. I never knew even thinking about everything that happened back then would have made me cry, but I guess I was weaker than him. Still, I embraced him in hug, and he hugged me back, it the most comforting hug, I had ever been given.

After that night, everyone was told to get prepared to head to battle within a week. At first I was afraid, but fear is an anchor, you can have one, but you won't get anywhere if you use all the time.


End file.
